


Boys in the Wood

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fight Sex, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: Remus is tired of Sirius' games.  Sirius isn't playing.





	

Remus stormed through the woods, barely noticing the brambles catching on his clothes, the smell of the heather crushed underfoot or the bitter cold of the northern wind as it whipped across the highlands. He worked very hard to ignore the protestations of the kicking, swearing, complaining figure behind him, as he dragged Sirius away from the campsite and across the hills.

~*~

It had been a series of Very Bad Ideas, that had brought them here. It hadn’t been the greatest idea to accept the counselling job at the Students’ Union of a rundown Polytechnic (he’d felt guilty enough forging the Muggle qualifications, more so when he realised that there was a reason why counsellors were expected to have all those qualifications, but by then he’d realised that they couldn’t afford anyone else, so he stayed.) He’d offered to help out with the annual camping trip hosted by the student lesbian, gay and bisexual group in a moment of weakness. He’d mentioned the trip to Sirius in a moment of insanity, clearly. (Sirius had laughed so hard he’d nearly done himself an injury and made more jokes about pink tents and ging-gang-goolies than even Remus had thought possible). The Very Worst Idea, the idea that put all other bad ideas in the shade, was agreeing to allow Sirius to come too. Of course, he’d known from the outset that it was a bad idea, which was why it had taken many hours of arguing, whining, wheeling and cajoling before he’d finally caved in.

‘But, Padfoot, you aren’t even…’ Remus had tried to argue reasonably, only to be met by a defiant, challenging stare from Sirius. ‘You aren’t a student.’

‘Don’t oppress me, Moony,’ said Sirius airily. ‘It’s hardly my fault that I missed out on a chance of higher education due to a mere accident of birth.’

Remus made a mental note to hide Muggle politics books from Sirius in future, and made Sirius promise to behave on the trip.

~*~

Suffice to say, Sirius _had not_ behaved. Sirius had misbehaved in the same way he always did, flaunting his good looks and lazy sex appeal, playing, hinting, teasing the same way as he had for the past two years. Taunting Remus with everything he wanted but knew he could never have, not to keep anyway, laughing it off with his usual good humour and casual cruelty.

Finally, inevitably, Sirius had pushed it too far. Remus was a patient man, he was _famed_ for his patience, but Sirius could try the patience of Job, saints and a whole choir of angels, so a sexually frustrated wizard barely stood a chance in the face of his unique brand of provocation. Sirius shook those hips once too often and Remus had snapped, grabbing Sirius by the wrist and pulling him out of the campsite.

~*~

‘Moony!’ Sirius yelped as Remus dragged him along, down the dirt path, through the bushes, over the stile and up the hillside. ‘Moony, what the fuck are you doing?’

Remus stopped and rounded on him. There were in the woods now—no-one could see them, and in all probability no-one could hear them either. ‘More to the point, what the fuck do you think you are playing it?’ he demanded angrily.

Sirius glared back at him, arms folded in petulant defiance. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘Oh, really?’ hissed Remus. ‘So all that flirting, all that flaunting yourself,’ he shoved Sirius in the shoulder with an angry sneer, ‘that was all accidental was it?’

‘Some concern of yours who I flirt with now, is it, Moony?’ mocked Sirius, pushing him back with a hint of challenge to his voice.

‘It is when you’re being such a _complete wanker_ about it,’ yelled Remus, grabbing at Sirius’ wrists as Sirius tried to push him into a tree trunk.

‘What is your problem?’ gasped Sirius as they pushed back and forth, Remus’ fingernails digging into Sirius’ wrists.

‘You are, Padfoot.’ Remus pushed hard and Sirius lost his footing on the loose stones and fallen leaves on the forest floor, allowing Remus to shove him against the tree trunk. ‘You think I don’t, _ah_ , I don’t know what you’re playing at?’ Remus was struggling to keep his voice steady as he fought to keep Sirius in place. ‘The way you parade yourself about, strutting around like a bitch in heat, well it’s _not fucking on_ , alright?’

Sirius stopped struggling and just laughed. ‘Which still leaves the question, what the hell has it got to do with you who I flirt with?’ He leant forward, his face hovering right beside Remus’. ‘I’m not _yours_ , remember?’

Remus pushed him back and turned to walk away. ‘Oh, not this again,’ he said with a bite of annoyance.

‘Yes, _this again_ , and don’t you fucking walk away from me.’ Sirius chased after him, catching Remus by the shoulder and pulling him around. ‘You can’t keep turning me down and then get all possessive when I go near anyone else.’

‘I’m not possessive,’ Remus spluttered; he was used to Sirius making wild and unfounded remarks, but this took the biscuit. ‘I’m just sick of you playing your games.’

‘How many times, Moony?’ Sirius was shouting, shaking Remus by the shoulders. ‘I’m not fucking playing.’

‘That’s enough!’ Remus shouted, pushing Sirius away. Sirius stumbled for the second time, falling backwards onto the forest floor, landing in a pile of mud and moss and damp leaf mulch. Sirius still had a tight grip on Remus’ shoulders, so Remus fell with him, landing on top of Sirius with a thump. ‘You know your little prick-tease act will only last so long. One of these days you aren’t just going to walk away unscathed.’

‘Yeah?’ growled Sirius, struggling on the ground beneath him. ‘Maybe I don’t want to walk away unscathed.’

He tried to break free but Remus caught him again, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the ground above his head. ‘What do you want, Padfoot? Because you act like you want to be fucked. Just how far are you prepared to go? Going to let some bloke bugger you, spread your arse and ram his cock into you just to prove a point?’

Sirius lay perfectly still on the ground below him, panting slightly. His gaze was steady as he looked Remus straight in the eye. ‘Not some bloke. You.’

Remus stared down at him, breathless. Sirius looked deliciously dishevelled lying there on the ground, the deep reds of the fallen leaves a perfect backdrop to his dark good looks. If Remus didn’t know, wasn’t used to Sirius’ games, he could have sworn there was a look of feral hunger in Sirius’ eyes. _Sirius was practically begging to be rolled over and fucked into oblivion, so why not just do it?_ Remus shook himself, ignoring the dangerous voice at the back of his head chanting, _take him, take him, take…_

‘No,’ he said, voice uneven as he backed away from Sirius. ‘It’s not going to happen.’

‘Why the hell not?’ snarled Sirius, reaching up to grab hold of Remus’ arms, stopping him from moving away. ‘Don’t pretend you don’t want me too.’

‘I don’t, _argh_!’ Remus gasped as he struggled to escape from Sirius’ insistent grasp. ‘I don’t want you.’

Sirius froze and stared at Remus. ‘You’re lying,’ he said, but there was a hint of uncertainty to his voice.

‘What’s the matter, Padfoot, surprised to find there’s someone who doesn’t find you irresistible?’

‘No!’ shouted Sirius. He looked angry and confused. ‘No, it’s—’ He stopped suddenly, gave Remus a calculating look, and then pounced.

Remus barely had time to register what was happening before Sirius had knocked him flat on his back, and Sirius was on top on him, holding him down and kissing him hard. He tried to struggle, to push Sirius away, but even in his own mind it was a feeble effort, more for the sake of show than any real attempt to dislodge Sirius’ hands from his body or to move Sirius’ mouth off his own. He wasn’t even surprised to find himself kissing Sirius back, his hands weaving through Sirius’ hair or that his hips lifted instinctively to meet Sirius. The sensible, rational part of his brain was telling him to stop this nonsense right now, but he could barely hear it over the lust-fuelled voice that didn’t ever want it to stop because it felt so good, and _it’s Sirius, and it’s so good, and oh, Sirius, oh—_

Sirius pulled back slightly, a satisfied smile playing over his lips. ‘See, I told you, you liked me,’ he said. He leant forward to kiss Remus again, but this time Remus really did push him away, hard. ‘Fine!’ he spat angrily. ‘Fine, you’ve proved your point. Yes, I do fancy you, have done for ages, as if you didn’t know that already. But that does not give you the right to bloody use me for some cheap thrill.’

He struggled to his feet, but Sirius was still holding onto his arm, pulling him back. ‘Now just you listen to me, you passive-aggressive little wanker,’ Sirius hissed. He’d pulled Remus down to face him and was glaring at him, eyes blazing. ‘I’ve had just about enough of your self-pitying whinging, and I am _not_ going to put up with it any more.’

‘Oh, will you listen to yourself, Padfoot?’ Remus shouted. ‘Other people have feelings you know, we’re not just here for you to play with. I’m not just here for you to play with.’

‘Spare me the martyr act, I’ve heard it all before,’ Sirius shouted back. ‘Other people have feelings, Moony, _other people_?’

‘Yes, Sirius, other people!’ Remus’ temper was rising and he was shouting, really shouting at Sirius, in a way he had never shouted before.

‘Bugger other people, what about _me_? I’m the one that’s had to spend the last four fucking years waiting for you to work through your fucking issues,’ yelled Sirius, ‘all your angst and pain and worrying about your sexuality, because apparently being sure what you want means you aren’t _sensitive_ enough.’

‘And what do you want, Sirius?’

‘You, I want _you_ , you oblivious, self-absorbed whiny little prat!’ Sirius wrenched his arm away and turned to leave. ‘You know what? James was right. I should have given up on you years ago.’

Remus goggled. ‘James knows?’ he stuttered.

Sirius turned back to him and threw his hands in the air melodramatically. ‘James knows, Lily knows, Peter knows, bloody McGonagall once let me off detention because she felt sorry for me pining for you. _Everybody knows_. It's a standing joke the way I've lusted after you since fifth year and everyone knows it.’

Remus looked at the ground. ‘I didn’t,’ he said in a small voice.

‘No, you didn’t notice, because you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself, weren’t you Moony?

‘Padfoot, that isn’t fair…’ Remus started uncertainly, horribly aware that it probably was not only fair, but something of an understatement.

‘No, Moony, you know what isn’t fair?’ Sirius growled back at him, looking defiant and furious. ‘It isn’t fair that I’ve spent fucking years waiting for you to pull yourself together and notice me and you _still_ treat me like I’m some sleazy lowlife, like I’m the one who’s using you. You turn me down over and over again, then you still get in a strop the minute it looks like I’m getting somewhere with someone else.’

‘Oh, come off it!’ said Remus, rolling his eyes in exasperation. ‘It’s hardly like I’ve stopped you having some great romance.’

‘No, Moony, you just stopped me getting laid,’ snarled Sirius viciously. ‘The minute I started getting somewhere with your happy little camper friends, you dragged me away bodily.’

‘They’re no good for you, Pads,’ Remus began in a placating tone, but Sirius was barely listening.

‘It’s not for you to decide who is or isn’t good for me!’ he exploded. ‘You’re just going to have to learn to accept that sooner or later _someone_ is going to fuck me, and if you don’t want to do it yourself then I’ll find someone else who will.’

Sirius turned on his heel and started storming away. Remus was too shocked to answer for a moment, then ran after him, grabbing Sirius by the elbow and turning him around. ‘Wait a minute,’ he gasped as Sirius spun around to face him. ‘You’re still a virgin?’

Sirius huffed. ‘Yes, I’m still a virgin.’

Remus blinked. ‘But…how?’ he asked, incredulously.

‘What do you mean, “how”?’ snapped Sirius irritably. ‘The usual way.’

‘No, I mean…’ Remus voice trailed away as he looked at Sirius. For all his annoyance and bad temper, there was a vulnerability about Sirius that he’d seldom seen before. He couldn’t be sure of it, but Sirius appeared to be blushing slightly. ‘I mean…why?’

Sirius smiled, a small, bitter smile. ‘Isn’t that obvious? I was waiting for you.’

Something inside Remus broke when he stared into Sirius’ wide, grey eyes, so unnaturally bright Remus wondered if he was actually going to cry. Without another word he pulled Sirius back towards him, and kissed him.

Sirius fell into the kiss with a startled murmur, seemingly uncertain for a moment before he kissed Remus back and his hands started to travel over Remus’ body, stroking his hair, caressing his back and squeezing his arse. His face was flushed when he pulled back to speak to Remus, skin glowing, lips damp and berry-red. ‘This is your last chance, Moony,’ he whispered. ‘If you want me, I’m yours. If not, let me go and I’ll find someone else.’

There was no doubt in Remus’ mind now. With a low growl, he pushed Sirius back down to the ground. ‘I want you,’ he said as he landed on top of Sirius, pinning him down, ‘and I’m going to have you.’

Sirius moaned loudly in assent then pulled Remus down towards him, kissing him so hard Remus thought Sirius was trying to suck the air out of him. Sirius’ hands grasped frantically at Remus body as he writhed desperately beneath him. ‘Eager, Padfoot?’ Remus laughed into Sirius’ neck when Sirius released his mouth long enough to draw breath.

‘Shut up and fuck me,’ growled Sirius, hands diving to Remus’ crotch and grappling with his fly.

Remus gasped as Sirius’ hands found their way inside his clothes and hot, eager fingers curled around his cock. He felt giddy and drunk with lust, hardly able to believe that he really had Sirius lying beneath him, wanting him so much, that Sirius was really _his_. His hands shook as he unbuttoned the horribly unflattering jacket he’d made Sirius wear, then slid them inside, groping at the taut flesh of Sirius’ stomach and chest beneath his jumper. Sirius was making delightful little mewling noises as Remus touched him, and was positively whimpering when Remus reached down to unzip his jeans.

‘Padfoot, wait,’ said Remus suddenly. ‘We can’t do it here. The ground's all wet…and we need stuff…lube.’

Sirius just grinned. ‘One advantage of this hideous kagoule you gave me,’ he said fumbling in the pockets, ‘is that it has plenty of storage space.’ He produced a tube of lubricant and handed it to Remus triumphantly.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. ‘Pretty sure of yourself, weren’t you?’

‘Not really,’ admitted Sirius. ‘Just didn’t want to miss my chance once I’d finally worn you down.’

Remus still hesitated. ‘We could apparate, go back to your flat.’ He stroked Sirius’ fringe back off his face and kissed him gently. ‘It’s your first time, Pads, I want you to be comfortable.’

‘Spare me the sentiment,’ said Sirius. ‘I don’t want comfort, I want _you_. C’mon, Moony, let’s scare the squirrels.’ There was no answering that, and Remus didn’t even try.

Somehow they managed to scrape through that strange, awkward moment of preparing for sex, negotiating for position and arranging limbs. They both kept their jumpers and socks on (it really was _very_ cold) which ought to have been off putting, but wasn’t in the slightest. Remus knelt down on top of the kagoule with Sirius nestled in his lap, lying back with his head propped up on a fallen tree trunk. Sirius murmured contentedly as Remus ran his hands up and down his thighs, and gasped a little when Remus brushed teasing fingers across his cock.

‘Are you sure about this, Padfoot?’ he asked softly.

Sirius hissed in annoyance. ‘How many times? Yes, now just get on with it.’

Remus grinned and squirted a dollop of lubricant into his hand. ‘Promise to tell me if it hurts?’

‘Yes, yes, I’ll tell you.’ Sirius was so impatient he looked fit to explode. Remus smiled at his eager desperation before leaning forward slightly, gently inserting one slick finger inside Sirius.

‘OK?’ he whispered.

Sirius nodded. ‘Bloody cold, though,’

Remus leant forward as far as he could, kissing Sirius on the chin. ‘You’ll be warm enough soon,’ he smiled.

He continued to move slowly, for all Sirius’ over-eager encouragement he felt strangely unhurried, wanting to savour every moment. He looked down at Sirius affectionately: so messy, his face streaked with mud and twigs in his hair, but so delightfully sensual, dark red lips parted, letting out soft sobs of desire, his eyes hazy and clouded with want. When Sirius pushed back easily onto a third finger he knew it was time.

Remus shuffled back slightly, keeping his eyes on Sirius as he stroked his own cock in preparation. ‘Ready?’ he murmured.

Sirius bit his lip and nodded, surprising Remus by reaching out and grasping his hand. Holding Sirius’ hand didn’t make it any easier to keep his balance, but Remus appreciated the gesture anyway, his palm sweaty against Sirius’ as he moved forwards and slowly, carefully pushed himself inside Sirius.

Remus felt fireworks, marching bands, symphonies and victory parades as he sheathed himself in the tight, intense heat of Sirius’ body. Unable to open his eyes—not even aware of having closed them—he stopped for a moment, heart pounding as he tried to gain control of his breathing. It was even _better_ than he’d imagined it would be. Remus felt oblivious to the entire world until he noticed Sirius’ fingernails digging into his hand. He opened his eyes slowly, and the sight of Sirius’ flushed face gazing up at him nearly took his breath away.

‘All right?’ he gasped, chest so tight he could hardly breathe. ‘I’m not hurting you am I?’

Sirius shook his head, still chewing on his lip. ‘It feels…weird,’ he breathed uncertainly. ‘Don’t stop.’

Remus wasn’t sure he could have stopped if he wanted to. He pulled himself upright, thrusting his hips against Sirius in tiny movements as he wrapped his fingers around Sirius’ cock. Half out of his mind with lust and delight though he might be, he was determined to make Sirius enjoy this. He stroked Sirius’ cock in firm, slow strokes, matching the motion of his hips as he slid in and out of him gently. Sirius’ cock throbbed in his hand as the tension in his upper body visibly ebbed away, and Remus started to move faster, harder, growing more confident as Sirius moaned and writhed beneath him.

‘Oh, fuck, Moony, harder, more,’ Sirius cried out and Remus dropped forward, steadying himself with one hand either side of Sirius’ chest. Desire overtook him as he started fucking Sirius in earnest, pounding into him over and over again. Sirius’ cock throbbed against his stomach as he pushed and pushed, his heart racing fit to burst when Sirius called out his name with a strangled cry, the sticky wet heat of Sirius’ come against his skin sending him over the edge as he collapsed, damp and desperate on top of Sirius. With one final, aching thrust he came, shaking and babbling obscenities and terms of endearment into Sirius’ chest as he shot his release inside him.

They lay still for a few minutes, until Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and kissed the top of his head. ‘Not worn you out, have I?’ he asked with a sleepy smile.

‘Nearly,’ Remus smiled back at him. He pulled himself out of Sirius’ body and wriggled up to kiss him, wilfully ignoring the sticky mess they had made. Sirius sighed contentedly and held him close. ‘So, was it worth the wait?’

Sirius laughed and kissed him again. ‘’Course,’ he said. ‘I got you, didn’t I?’

‘Yeah,’ said Remus, snuggling into his arms. ‘You got me.’


End file.
